1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluent material handling apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to drum loading devices for use in unloading of vessels which are only infrequently loaded. More specifically, this invention relates to the minimization and elimination of evolved dust when loading discrete solid particles from one vessel to a series of drums or other vessels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transfer of dust containing materials into containers has always presented problems due to the evolution of dust. In many instances, the dust can have adverse health effects on the personnel and in all instances, the dust cloud presents unsafe and aesthetically unpleasing problems. Dust control can be implemented by the use of fairly sophisticated equipment. However, the use of such equipment is not readily applicable to "on site" operation in which vessels are only infrequently unloaded. Examples of the more sophisticated types of loading equipment are shown in the patent to Mitchell, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,831, and in the connection device disclosed by Gebert in U.S. Pat. No. 2,298,119. In almost all instances, however, such apparatus is used for the unloading of feed chutes, chemical bins, and other installations in which a continuous loading operation is contemplated. Thus, such prior art equipment is designed for automatic weighing and dispensing of materials, including the provision of jolting apparatus to properly settle the pulverulent materials into the receiving drum. Such prior art apparatus, however, does not lend itself to "on site" operation and is not portable so as to be removable from one job to another. Furthermore, even with equipment used for temporary operations, there is a serious disadvantage in establishing when the receiving container is full. Therefore, if the dust control device has to be periodically removed to observe the level of filling, intermittent dust evolution occurs or the drum or receiving container overflows which can disrupt the entire operation.